


Mr. Fancy Pants

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing a suit simply isn't Nezumi's style. Arguing with Shion about it is.<br/>Arguing with Nezumi when he is short on time isn't Shion's style. Using his very own ways of persuasion apparently is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fancy Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elendri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendri/gifts).



> Oh my god, this is the most belated birthday present ever, because even for this year it would be months late, but I started it over a year ago with the intention of gifting it last year. I'm such a horribly unreliable writer right now. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

"No, Nezumi, you can't go like that!"  
  
Shion stood with one hand on his hip, trying to assume a posture that reflected his determination. The picture was slightly destroyed though by his other hand, which tugged at his tie sharply, trying to relieve a bit of his frustration trough the motion of seemingly straightening it. His reflection in the mirror looked back at him with a tint of desperation in its eyes.  
  
"Why not? I've even put on that crappy collared shirt, and I'm already feeling like I'm suffocating, so what's your problem now?" Nezumi shot back, the strain in his voice showing exactly how much pain he'd already gone through at this point. The scowl Shion could see through the mirror was another definite indicator that Nezumi was not content with the current situation.  
  
Well, that was a point Shion shared. "Are you kidding me? This is the official opening of the West Side theatre building and we were able to get the famous ensemble from No.3 to perform 'La Traviata'. This is like the greatest honour you can think of! It's gonna be all the high class members of the committee and even famous artists and officials from other cities are coming solely for tonight. It could be a great chance for you as well!"  
  
Nezumi's reflection stared at him with squinted eyes. "Do you think I need to hawk around? That my performance isn't enough to speak for itself? Do you think I need connections?!"  
  
At that Shion gave up on trying to keep their argument under control by avoiding direct eye contact. With an exasperated wave of his arms he turned around to face Nezumi, who was sitting on their bed.  
  
"No, but _I_ do. You _know_ I've been elected to take care of the diplomatic representation of No.6, so I need to polish my contacts and leave a good impression today."  
  
"So you're saying you're ashamed of being seen with me. _Me_ , out of all persons!" This time Nezumi's voice was laced with affront, and Shion wasn't able to really tell whether Nezumi was only feigning hurt. Sometimes Nezumi over acted an emotions to hide that he was actually telling a—albeit over exaggerated—form of the truth. However Shion hadn't got enough time at hand to thoroughly consider this possibility right now. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he also didn't have the nerve for it. "No, I'm not ashamed of being seen with you, I only won't take you with me if you look like that!"  
  
"So now you're already reducing me to my outward experience? I didn't think you were this shallow." Nezumi replied with an arrogant, condescending stare.

Shion knew that Nezumi wasn't being serious. The way he jumped from one argument to another within seconds, not even bothering with backing one of them up properly was a behaviour Shion had long since become accustomed with. Whenever Nezumi was dead set on not doing what Shion wanted him to do he engaged in this game of trying to drive Shion crazy, as if testing how far he could go before Shion would loose his temper.Although Shion _knew_ about Nezumi's tactic he didn't react as composed as he should have to avoid further prevarication on Nezumi's part.

Instead he balled his fists and let out a muted growl of irritation, before focussing back on Nezumi, who was still sitting there looking like he was the picture of innocence.  
  
"Nezumi, I don't. Have. Time for this. Yes, you've got all my compassion, but you have to wear the whole suit. Jeans won't do just because you're wearing a fancy shirt. And why the hell do you think the whole ensemble would look good with your goddamn old, worn leather boots?! They wouldn't let you set foot in a five mile radius from the theatre, dressed like that!"  
  
"Oh, so now mister 'my grandpa is wearing trendier clothes than me' has turned into _the_ fashion expert all of a sudden?" Nezumi snarled, the sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
Knowing arguing on that point wouldn't get him any further, Shion simply ignored the insult to his fashion sense. After all it hadn't been the first.

“All I'm saying is that I—and if you're honest, _you_ as well—know what's the appropriate way of dressing for an official event where one has to act representative. So, I'll repeat myself: I won't take you with me if you look like that.”

Nezumi's answer was a glare full of defiance. “Is that meant to be a threat? Just asking, because it hardly holds any strength, since I'd _gladly stay here._ ”

“No, you'll come with me. We've argued enough about _that_ the last days.” Shion pointedly replied.

“Shion, you do notice how twisted your logic is, do you? Saying you won't take me with you but at the same time saying you won't go without me. What would you do if I simply won't change? Because I'm feeling not the slightest bit inclined to do so.”

Shion knew he was riled up, and his first impulse was to reply with a snarly 'Oh, don't you worry, I've got my ways. I promise I'll make you wear that suit.' However he knew it wouldn't get him any closer to his goal. So instead he opted for exasperatedly exclaiming: “I don't even know why you're putting up such a fight. I know you know the importance of proper, official clothing. After all you know how to dress up for stage as well, without anyone having to tell you.”

“Oh, are you trying to tell me you'd prefer a female entourage? Because you have to be aware of the fact that what I'm usually 'dressing up' for are female roles. Is that what you really wanted? Me to dress up as a female?”

“Of course not!”, Shion harshly objected, his newly collected composure already crumbling away once again. A little edge of desperation slowly crept into his demeanour.

They couldn't seriously be arguing about something as petty as the need for wearing a suit when meeting with high officials, mere minutes before they had to leave in order to be on time. “What makes you think so? Did I ever do or say anything that might have suggested I wanted you to be female?” Shion retorted, but instantly noticed he was following Nezumi's lead, the lead that led him away from the topic he was actually trying to deal with at the moment. So he shook his head and added: “No. No, this isn't what we're talking about right now.”

No longer knowing what else to do, Shion moved towards the bed, pulled the chair of his desk up in front of Nezumi and sat down, holding Nezumi's defiant and stubborn gaze.

The other looked downright like a child that was sulking and for one moment Shion wondered if he himself looked like a parent, trying to ease their child into appropriate clothes for a relative's wedding. He hastily disposed of this thought, and instead chose to lean forward, placing his hands over Nezumi's, which were placed on the latter's thighs.

“Please, Nezumi.”, Shion begged, looking straight into Nezumi's eyes because this was all he could think of doing. He somehow had to de-escalate this whole situation if he wanted to be on time with Nezumi in tow. “Could you do me this favour? Just tonight? This is really, really important to me.”

But Nezumi only leaned back, looking the very picture of disgruntled resistance.

“Seriously, I don't understand why you're making such a fuss. I thought you'd enjoy going to a professional performance of 'La Traviata'.” Shion added, noticing how his words came out a bit harsher than he had intended. He suppressed the urge to wince at that, hoping the tone would not drive Nezumi further into defiance.

“Oh yeah, why wouldn't I enjoy an opera about a whore who falls in love with some rich guy and dies tragically in the end, leaving the guy's new lover an amulet to forever remind her that the man will never love her completely. Mean, quarrelsome, and possessive whores are always the best.”, Nezumi sarcastically replied, but the way his shoulders slouched slightly forward and his eyes softened around the edges told Shion the worst part was over.

“Come on, isn't there anything I can do to make you cooperative?” Shion asked, a slight smirk on his face that provoked a raised eyebrow from Nezumi.

“Is his majesty thinking of going the dark and unethical way of bribing?”

When he leaned forward Shion didn't back off, so that they ended up with their noses almost touching.

“Who knows~” Shion replied, stretching the syllable while tilting his head a bit so that he could move in until his breath ghosted over Nezumi's lips. “All I'm saying is that a suit looks much better on the floor it it's been worn beforehand.”

Nezumi snorted softly in that teasing, mocking manner of his, but Shion was pleased to notice how Nezumi's eyes were fixed on Shion's lips, only mere millimetres in front of his own.

Nonetheless, Nezumi wasn't about to admit defeat just because of that, so Shion closed the remaining distance. The kiss was short, it probably didn't even last for the blink of an eye, because it was only meant to show Nezumi what he was going to miss if he kept on resisting. It should tempt Nezumi, nothing more. To strengthen his argument he nipped shortly on Nezumi's upper lip before putting a short distance between them once again. Though the other wouldn't ever admit it Shion knew it drove him crazy.

The way Nezumi's body stiffened, the way he clenched his hands in the sheets to keep them still and the way his expression softened the slightest bit told Shion more than enough. He knew Nezumi for years, had studied all of his expressions and the smallest signals of his body language. While Nezumi was quite skilled with words, what he said usually wasn't an expression of his true self. Even now Shion didn't fully know _why_ Nezumi was so cautious with his words, he only knew that Nezumi was. He had figured long ago that the most likely explanation was that speaking his true self meant for Nezumi to lay himself bare, make himself vulnerable.

His body though, no matter how well Nezumi had it under control, usually gave him away to Shion. The signals were so minimized when Nezumi was trying to hide his thoughts that at first Shion had had difficulties reading them. Nonetheless, no matter how many years Nezumi had trained his acting, his body would always betray him around Shion. And thus Shion had learned to pick up the smallest signs, and he cherished them, more so than Nezumi's words. He loved when he could see Nezumi react to his touch, to his words, to his actions.

Knowing that he had practically won, he leaned back, effectively robbing Nezumi of any proximity. Dazedness flickered across the grey eyes, but it was gone so fast that years prior Shion would have thought he would have imagined it. Now though he knew he hadn't. That was why he rose from his seat and headed for the mirror to get as much space between them as possible. He knew that otherwi he himself would be in the danger of giving in, and it would have been a shame to ruin a safe win.

In the reflection of the shining surface Shion noticed the expression of defiance on Nezumi's face. This time it thankfully didn't stem from resistance against the suit laid out beside him on the bed. It rather was Nezumi's look of disgruntled surrenderand Shion had troubles repressing the fond smile that dared to wind it's way onto his features at the childishness.

“We're really late. What do you say? Can we settle this now?” Shion asked, and his tone was soft and affectionate, all of his former tenseness and annoyance gone. Kissing Nezumi and seeing his resistance melt away had calmed his temper down.

At hearing the way Shion's voice changed Nezumi's expression softened, before he let out an exasperated sigh.

“But you owe me big time for this, just so you know.” He claimed, stretching on the bed in a leisurely fashion, as if thinking hard about what he could claim for that favour.

“Thank you, Nezumi.” Shion said and he meant it.

“Don't thank me to early, Shion. If I were you I wouldn't be too sure I've made the best deal. Seems like you still can't properly bargain.” Nezumi answered, before sitting back up on his elbows so he could cast Shion a promising glance. “Because one night for sure won't be enough to make up for this.”

“I wasn't hoping for any less.” was the answer he got, as Shion moved back over to the bed. A smirk flickered over Nezumi's features as Shion leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “This time it was a thank you kiss.” he whispered, with the slightest smile on his lips at recalling of their first kiss. The grin Nezumi flashed him still made his heart skip a beat and he felt slightly giddy, even after years they had already spent together.

“You sure that wasn't an 'I admit defeat and try to please the victor'-kiss?” Nezumi teased, winding one of his hands into Shion's hair.

“Why should I try to please Victor when I've got you?” Shion retorted, and after a fast peck he retreated. He cast a glance at the clock hanging on the wall right to their wardrobe. They were already running dangerously short on time and Shion couldn't really afford to let them waste any more time.

“Ha ha, very funny.” came the dry reply from the bed, but when Shion glanced over his shoulder Nezumi looked at least somewhat cooperative. “I would say touché, but I thought I had taught you better wit than that.”

Shion decided to simply ignore the comment. “We really have to hurry. Please put on the correct pants.”

“Yes, yes, Mr. Fancy Pants.” Nezumi poked fun of him. He reached for the pants lying on the backrest of the armchair however, so Shion saw no need to pay any attention to the comment. “This is a horrible tradition, the whole concept of suits. It's only meant to be a segmentation of people who think they're better than others and so they dress in these stupid clothes just to show how special they are. Just so you know, I hate to partake in this.” Nezumi ranted on while sliding into the pressed fabric.

“It's not my favourite thing to do as well, but you know there are certain rules of society one has to follow. And wearing a suit for official events is one of them.”

A few unintelligible mumbles came from Nezumi, and they sounded like further complaints. But since he was complying and getting dressed Shion decided he wouldn't have to reply to them. Instead he went to fetch the dressing shoes which he had left in their hallway.

“Here.” Shion placed them in front of the grey-eyed man upon his return to the room. It earned him a trademark raised eyebrow, but after the first suspicious eyeing of the shoes standing in front of him Nezumi resigned himself to his destiny with a sigh. He put them on, albeit reluctantly.

After he stood up Shion took a step back to give him a once over. “This really suits you. You look very handsome.” he acknowledged the view.

“I don't need a suit to look handsome.” Nezumi replied cockily.

“I know you don't.” Shion agreed. Then he halted. “You're not wearing your tie.”

Shion held the gaze Nezumi cast him at that, and added in a firm voice: “Yes I know how suffocating a tie feels, but if you've already gone so far you might as well go all the way.”

At that the most inappropriate smirk adorned Nezumi's face. “That's a sentence this room has heard quite often already.”

Despite himself Shion blushed at the innuendo. He heard Nezumi's chuckle and knew the other had noticed the telling red colour on his cheeks.

“Just put the tie on, we're already running late.” He practicallyshoved the tie into Nezumi's face in his hurry to get out of the room, before Nezumi could properly tease him about his blushing.

Once outside Shion took a deep breath, and tried to gather his thoughts. He had Nezumi almost completely dressed, they were only running slightly late so far, nothing to worry about on that front yet. When he passed the mirror hanging in their hallway, he stopped for a moment to check his own appearance. His suit was crinkle-free, thanks to his mothers ironing-lessons a few weeks ago, and his hair looked fine. Just for good measure he ran his fingers through the white streaks once more, then he deigned himself presentable to the higher-ups of the other numbered states.

After one last glance he decided to leave his own appearance alone in favour of searching for their invitations. He knew he had left them somewhere in his office, probably on his desk, but paper blended much too well with paper.

Nonetheless Shion was a tidy person, so it only took him a few moments to spot the letter in question.

“You ready?” he called out over his shoulder as he stuffed the invitations into the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Somehow.” was the muffled answer resounding from the general direction of their bedroom.

Even though Nezumi obviously couldn't see him, Shion's face scrunched up questioningly. “What do you mean, 'Somehow'?” he asked.

As there was no answer to his question, Shion patted his suit-pockets, checked the desk one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and then went back to their bedroom to check up on Nezumi's dressing progress.

He found Nezumi standing in front of the mirror, face blank—which implied annoyance—, the tie hanging around his neck looking slightly crumpled.

“What's up? We really need to get going.” Shion urged Nezumi, keeping his voice smooth and encouraging, the smallest bit questioning. He knew that sounding accusing now of all times would make Nezumi shut him out completely, when the other was already moving so far out of his comfort zone.

Shion knew, once they were back home, and out of the representational pressure, he'd make it up to Nezumi, but before that he had to get the other _into_ the representational pressure first.

Nezumi regarded Shion with a glare that was part rebellious, part resigned and part exasperated.

“Come on, you already agreed to putting the tie on as well.” Shion reminded Nezumi.

“I know I did.” Nezumi turned his glance back to his own reflection in the mirror. The way his shoulders hunched the slightest bit spoke of frustration, and that combined with the fact that Nezumi still didn't so much as move his hands bewildered Shion. Nezumi's displayed inaction stood in contradiction to his voiced consent.

When Nezumi didn't change his posture after a few moments, Shion finally felt himself catch up, figuring out the only thing that could explain the situation at hand.

It took him every ounce of self-control to keep the teasing smirk as small as possible, but he had to, because right now the slightest provocation might make Nezumi's resolution waver.

However Shion had mastered walking the tightrope that was Nezumi's temper quite expertly.

“Nezumi, is it possible you don't know how to tie a tie?”

Shion saw the stubborn defiance on Nezumi's face, indicating his wish to deny it, but with the tie hanging loosely around his neck none of his words would have held much strength and Nezumi knew that.

“Being able to tie a tie is an ability as useless as the whole ordeal of wearing a suit. Why should I have occupied my precious mind with such trivialities?” Even in face of his inability Nezumi managed to make it sound like an accomplishment on his side.

However Shion didn't take the bait, letting the words pass without a comment. Instead he moved to stand right in front of Nezumi, blocking his view of the despised object of clothing he was fighting with.

“Then let me show you.” Shion reached up, folding and tugging the tie with a routine he had gained from year-long work at official authorities. He noted how Nezumi's hunched shoulders relaxed at his touch, all the pent-up tension seemingly bleeding away. Shion took care to brush his fingers across Nezumi's chest and shoulders more often than strictly necessary.

“You've always been a well of useless abilities and knowledge.” was Nezumi's weak attempt at mockery, and though Shion saw the lack of any real insult, he was still willing to participate in the little bit of friendly banter they'd claimed to be their routine by now.

“Says the person who knows how to play a blade of grass in a way it will sound like a simple tune or how to produce colour using rocks and water. I swear, you won't ever be able to do anything with that knowledge.”

“You'll see.” Nezumi answered haughtily.

Shion couldn't help the fond chuckle that escaped him. “I can't help wondering sometimes at your choices of skills. Tying a tie is such a simple task, I would have thought you would have stumbled upon it at least once while performing in the theatre.”

“Do we need to get back into the topic of the preferred gender of my roles and thus the likelihood that I ever stumbled upon the necessity to wear a tie?” Nezumi asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

“I get it, I get it.” Shion amended, unwilling to start their conversation over from the beginning.

With a last tug he finished the knot and tugged at the tie one last time to straighten it out, running his hands down Nezumi's front gently, then he took a step back to study his work. “There you go.”

Nezumi leaned a bit to the side to look at his reflection in the mirror. Doubtingly he reached for the tie around his neck, loosening it just the slightest bit. Shion hadn't drawn it too tight to begin with, so that Nezumi wouldn't feel as restricted. As far as that was possible while wearing a tie.

While Nezumi's eyes still held a remainder of doubt and despise toward the tie, when he looked up at Shion a spark of mischief appeared to match his smirk. “Now aren't you a great housewife, binding your husband's tie”

“Now aren't I...” Shion agreed, trailing of slightly in favour of smiling contentedly at his work. He hindered Nezumi from making a snarly comeback by leaning up to him. The kiss planted on Nezumi's lips was light, but Shion deliberately lingered long enough for Nezumi to relax and return the pressure.

When Shion drew back he hoped Nezumi could see the sincerity in his gaze. Shion's hand moved up to cup Nezumi's neck. With a silent exhale Shion tilted his head forward until his and Nezumi's forehead were touching. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling Nezumi's scent, feeling his breath on his face and the whole stress of the last hours, every last remainder of their fight fell away from him.

“I really mean it. Thank you.” Shion whispered, and only reopened his eyes when he felt Nezumi's hand join his at the nape of Nezumi's neck. The other was looking at him serenely. In total opposition to his former behaviour he seemed completely content with the situation. A small smile was playing across his lips and the knowledge that this sort of smile was solely reserved for the times when the two of them were alone made Shion's heart rate increase, endorphins rushing through his veins and a giddy grin spreading on his lips.

Nezumi's reply to Shion's gratitude was to lean in, taking it upon himself to initiate the kiss this time. Shion responded to the kiss slowly, a little voice in the back of his head reminding him he couldn't let this get out of hand, no matter how much he wished for Nezumi's lips to stay on his forever. Nezumi's hands settled on Shion's hips without him having noticed, and with a sharp tug he made Shion stumble forward. With a step back Nezumi hit the edge of the bed, plopping down and taking Shion with him in the process, making the other sit on his lap. He moved one hand up Shions back to his neck, while the other stayed on his lower back to make sure Shion stayed right there.

For a moment Shion gave in to the pull at his neck, tilting his head and opening his lips as a response to Nezumi's prodding tongue. Their heavy breathing mingled, and all thoughts about diplomatic matters were chased from his mind. Shion lost track of time. His brain sprang back to action however when he felt Nezumi's hand on his lower back move down to the waistband of his pants, just barely refraining from slipping beneath the fabric.

Pulling away from Nezumi felt like the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but Shion did it nonetheless. For a short moment of weakness he felt inclined to screw all responsibilities and just stay here with Nezumi in the safe containment of their room. He knew he couldn't though, and being a diplomat meant having the lifes of the No.6 residents resting on his shoulders, in a way. His actions reflected on his whole city.

So Shion gently placed his hands on Nezumi's chest and reluctantly pushed him away ever so slightly, trying to convey to Nezumi that separating from him was an unwanted but necessary action.

“If you're trying to make me change my plans for tonight I have to disappoint you, Nezumi. Your seduction techniques won't work. Not tonight.” Shion joked weakly, not even surprised by the missing bite behind his words. His heavy breathing and flushed face would have taken any believability of the words away either way.

“It was worth a try.” Nezumi relented, thankfully playing along. He sucked lightly on Shions lower lip—by means of retaliation, Shion was sure because it did funny things to his stomach—before releasing his hold on Shion so that the other could stand up. The slight stagger in Shion's step, a result from momentarily weak knees didn't fail to make Nezumi smirk however.

“I would have been surprised if you hadn't tried.” Shion tried to overplay his moment of weakness and instead busied himself with smoothing out his hair and straightening his suit. “Now then, would you do me the honour to accompany me tonight?”

“Really?” Nezumi eyed Shion's proffered hand with disbelieving amusement. When Shion just raised an eyebrow at him, Nezumi couldn't help the little laugh. With a dramatic sigh he took Shion's hand and let himself be pulled up. Once upright he dropped into a small bow, blowing a gentle kiss on the hand he held in his. From his bowed position he looked up at Shion, his eyes sparkling with mocking glee that, for Shion's schooled eyes, poorly concealed the true fondness they held.

“As his majesty wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I so hope that didn't suck as bad to you as it does to me! My writing feels all rusty and bulky and wrong. But I did my best to make it as good as I am capable of right now.  
> (Also I can't write smut at all T_____T Please excuse my pathetic attempt at it. And excuse my not warning you in the beginning of this being my first attempt at writing something remotely like smut, because I know I hardly ever read stories if the first warning is "Sorry, this is my first attempt." I'm a fan of not forcing a certain impression of a story on the reader before the story has even started. I hope you understand what I mean, because I'm not sure this composition of words is making any sense.)  
> And if anyone reading this is also a reader of A Year Of Waiting, I hope you won't be too mad about me posting this instead of a new chapter after so long. See this as a lifesign. I'm trying to crawl out of writer's block (a freaking one year long writer's block!) but university hardly let's me. However I will repeat myself on this occassion: I will finish AYoW. Eventually I'll finish university and then I'll go ahead and end my unfinished fanfiction business.


End file.
